


Not White

by LokiOfSassgaard



Category: Friends (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-08
Updated: 2010-11-08
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:39:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6309205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOfSassgaard/pseuds/LokiOfSassgaard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chandler and Monica shop for a new chair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not White

Chandler stood, dumbfounded, on the showroom floor. "And...?" he ventured carefully.

"And it won't match the sofa," Monica insisted.

Sighing, Chandler shook his head. "It's white," he pointed out. "The sofa's white. What's not to match?"

"That," Monica said, pointing at the chair, "is white. The sofa is 'polished pearl'."

"Which is... not white?" Chandler was lost by now. He didn't care what the chair looked like. It could have been bright green with blue polka dots for all he cared. It was comfortable, and that's all that mattered.

"No, and it doesn't match."

Chandler shrugged. "I can probably get Joey to give me my barcalounger back, if it's that big of a deal," he said, casually walking away.

Monica reached out, grabbing Chandler's arm. "Excuse me, sir!" she called at the sales rep. "We'll take it!"


End file.
